


an inevitable occurrence

by bytheseas



Category: Schitt's Creek
Genre: Hurt/Comfort, M/M, One Shot, Prompt Fill
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-27
Updated: 2018-12-27
Packaged: 2019-09-28 14:01:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 647
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17184341
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bytheseas/pseuds/bytheseas
Summary: David knew running would end in disaster.





	an inevitable occurrence

They’re one mile into a jog when David hears Patrick’s voice loud behind him, calling out and breaking the silence of the open air:

“ _David_.  Stop for a sec.”

When he turns back to look, Patrick’s on the ground among the fall leaves, looking down at one of his feet.  David rushes over and kneels on the ground in front of his boyfriend, staring at him, assessing.

“I think I twisted my ankle,”  Patrick says, looking up at him, completely calm aside from the fact that his forehead is wrinkled in pain.  “It’s probably no big deal.”

“It’s probably a  _huge_  deal,” David responds, and his anxious tone comes in stark contrast to Patrick’s even lilt. Honestly, David saw something like this coming.  He  _knew_  this was bound to end in disaster.  Running was an inhumane brand of torture that people inflicted on themselves for reasons that had never made sense to him.  It was not natural – he was sure of it.  But all of his attempts to prove this to Patrick had been completely ignored, and somehow he had let his boyfriend convince him to give this running thing a try.  

Being in love has made him soft and entirely too easy to convince, and now they were paying the price.  This was completely Patrick’s fault, and yet David felt too full of concern at the moment to even think of bringing up this fact or even care about the fact that he was right.  

“Should I call an ambulance?”  David asks, pulling his phone out, and he’s already punching in the numbers as the words leave his mouth.

Patrick grabs his arm, stilling him, and pulling the phone out of David’s grasp before he can dial.  “I don’t need an ambulance.  I’m okay.”  He tries to get up, but winces when he tries to put weight on the foot.  “It might actually be sprained.  Just help me get up and we will walk back together.”

“You’re definitely  _not_  okay,”  David contends, and if his voice comes out a little sharp it’s because he’s  _worried_.

Patrick lets out a breath.  “Alright, I’m not okay at the moment.  But I’m going to be okay.  Just help me get back,”  Patrick slips a hand into David’s and squeezes, reassuring, and David meets his eyes and nods, and moves to do as he asks.

He’s scared, but he believes him.

——————————————————————————————

An hour later finds all four Roses surveying Patrick as he sits on David’s bed in the Motel.  He’s propped up on pillows and there’s an ice pack on his foot.

“I really think we should call a  _doctor_ ,” Moira says, for the fourth time, her voice coming out at a rather hysterical pitch.

“I’ll get it checked out tomorrow if it still hurts,”  Patrick assures her, but she just shakes her head.

“You know, you can’t be too careful with this kind of thing,”  Johnny muses, as he surveys the scene, a worried expression on his face.  
  


“Once when I was overseas, this guy I met had his foot amputated because it never healed correctly.  It was totally tragic,” Alexis adds, unhelpfully.

“Okay, well that was  _not_  a story that any of us needed in this moment, thanks,”  David tells her.  A few moments later, he succeeds in shooing them out of the room. “I can’t believe they’re being so dramatic,”  he tells Patrick, once they’re out.

Patrick laughs.  “Such a vast difference from your completely calm and collected response.”  

“I was  _scared_ , okay,”  David huffs in annoyance, but he then sits next to Patrick on the bed, leaning in and breathing in the smell of him.  “I love you a lot.”  
  


Patrick turns his head and kisses David’s cheek.  “I love you, too.”

“You do realize this means we’re never running again,”  David informs him, as he turns on the television.

“We can talk about that later.”

**Author's Note:**

> wrote this little thing a while ago, but I didn't have it on here so I figured I would fix that. Thanks so much for giving it a read! You can find me on tumblr @davidrosed


End file.
